In general, motor is a device that generates a rotation power by transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy, and the motor is classified as an AC motor or a DC motor according to the type of power applied and the AC motor is being used for the actuation of electric home appliances.
A motor comprises a stator and a rotor and rotates by a torque on the rotor generated from the rotating magnetic field generated during the AC flow on stator windings, and the rotation of the rotor is transferred to the rotating axis which causes the drive of a load. In particular, when applied to the washing machine, the rotating axis is connected to a drum of the washing machine and then the drum can be actuated.
Also, a printed circuit board is mounted on the motor and is connected the coil wound on the motor to supply power to the motor or to carry out the current flow of respective electrical elements on the printed circuit board to the motor. For this, a connector is connected as a medium between the coil and the printed circuit board, and is referred to as a magmate.
Copper is being used for the coil wound on the stator, but it costs a lot and increases the cost of manufacturing the motor. Thus, now, aluminum coil, instead of copper coil, is being used to decrease the manufacturing cost of the motor and provide raw material in a stable manner.
However, aluminum has a poor ductility relative to copper. Therefore, aluminum can be easily broken by an outer impact during the winding. Also, since aluminum is weak against water, in particular salt water, it can be easily corroded and broken down in case that it is in contact with salt water.
Korean laid-open patent publication No. 10-2008-0067416 discloses that when aluminum is used for the coil, electrically-insulating resin fills in the tap terminal into which the magmate connecting the coil is inserted, and then hardens, to reinforce the strength, prevent the corrosion, and insulate the end of the coil.
In general, the magmate has a contact portion which is electrically connected to an outer electrical terminal, and when resin fills in the tap terminal for the sealing of the portion to which the coil is connected, the exact quantity of resin must be filled in the tap terminal to prevent the contact of resin, which is very difficult as well as which causes a problem that the outer electrical terminal is not electrically connected to the contact portion when resin is in contact with the contact portion and then hardens.